Wallace/Games/Quotes/ORAS/Delta Episode
Sootopolis City :"What a…glorious turn of events…" :"To think that this tree… I never knew we had received it from that huge man who visited from the Kalos region… Goodness me, old master. This has been a learning experience. I thank you for this." :"No, no, you're too modest. Hah hah hah… Now then…" :"Welcome again to Sootopolis, our new , . Steven has told me everything. Do you wish to go to the Sky Pillar? It is true the cave that leads to the Sky Pillar can only be opened by the hand of someone descended from the ancient people of Sootopolis…as, indeed, am I. Or by one of the Draconids, who have also lived in Hoenn since ancient times… The Sky Pillar is in fact an altar built for the ascension of Rayquaza—that Legendary Pokémon long said to be the protector of the Hoenn region. Only the ancient Draconid people know how to summon Rayquaza to the Sky Pillar. Steven has told me of the woman Zinnia. She must be trying to revive Rayquaza for some purpose. I shall go first to the Sky Pillar. When your preparations are complete, come join me. The Sky Pillar towers over everything upon one of 's ." ; :"…" :"So, you've come, ." :"As you can see, I have undone the seal on the entrance to the Sky Pillar. Follow the path within, and you will reach the pillar in time." :"However… To go beyond this point… There is one more trial you must overcome. This is my duty as one of the ancient Sootopolitans, a duty passed down to me by my former master. You must battle me. Here and now. Prove to me that your power is great enough to face what lies ahead! Now tell me… Are you prepared?" ::No: "I see. I will wait. Prepare yourself." ::Yes: "Then let us begin… Champion of Hoenn. You, who should exhibit the most graceful art in battle with your Pokémon… I would have you show me your true strength!" * Being defeated :"To defeat me, a descendant of the ancient Sootopolis people, and even when I was holding nothing back…" * After being defeated :"As I have come to expect from you, … You are an excellent Pokémon Trainer. The Pokémon that you sent out in that battle… At times dancing as lightly as an elusive spring breeze… Yet striking with the sudden surety of lightning from the blue. Watching you command the battle with such ease and grace… Even I might succumb to your charm. Now go forth. Find the truth that you seek. As one of the ancient people of Sootopolis, I cannot intrude upon this holy place. I will return to Sootopolis for now and try to lay plans in case the worst should come to pass despite all our efforts. I'm sorry that we always seem to be leaving the fate of all the world in your hands. Yet there it lies once again. Good luck to you, young Champion!" ;Ever Grande City :"Hahaha! How unlike you to be so thoughtful." :"There is no one person in this world who knows all. None who can do all. Steven… There is no cause for such worries or concern." :"Rather what?" :"…? Steven… You can't intend to…" :"… Hmph. It seems I have little choice. I bow to the whims of the pampered heir. I, Wallace, will do this thing you wish. Heh."